Un passé très ancré
by L.A.Underwood
Summary: Hermione est entourée.Elle a des amis.Elle rit le jour et pleur la nuit.Drago la voit.Il passe son chemin.


Hermione se taisait.Elle répondait oui si on lui demander si elle allait bien.Elle rigolait, avait des discutions légères, s'amusait le jour pleurait la nuit.

Hermione déprimait en silence et en secret.

Elle s'était jurée de tout faire pour les autres.

Elle n'était que l'ombre d'elle même, personne ne s'en rendait compte, elle le camouflait.

Son passée n'était pas si terrible par rapport à certains.

Mais elle, elle souffrait.Souffrait jour et nuit, minute par minutes.

C'était comme une coupure qui s'étendait à chaque secondes, qui prenait peu à peu plus d'ampleurs.

Cette blessure se refermer pour se rouvrirent aussitôt.

Elle ne s'était pas effacée avec le temps, la douleur ne disparaît pas, elle avait juste appris à vivre avec.Elle vivait avec cette douleur lancinante qui l'a transpercée jour après jour.

C'était une blessure visible pour personne, les professeur la félicitat de son excellence, ses amis la voyait heureuse.

Dans un sens elle voulait cela, et faire taire la parti d'ombre d'elle même.

Cette partie si sombre qui lui tenait compagnie dans la nuit, qui était là quand elle pleurait, elle était toujours là, comme une conscience parallèle.

Personne ne savait, elle ne voulait pas en parler.Tout le monde savez l'histoire .

Mais ses sentiments vis à vis de cela?Non.

Ça lui semblait sans aucune importance.

Elle était d'apparence libe et sans attache, on pouvait la comparé à une colombe en plein vol.Sauf que des chaînes la retenait.

Elle n'était pas libre.

Personne n'est libre.

Elle était retenu par elle même. Empoisonnée par elle même.

Elle était forte.

Elle était préparé à ces épreuves.

Mais pas à la douleur.

Elle était bien comme ça, gérant cela avec une dextérité dérangeante.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour il la vit.

Mais elle était une sang de bourbe.Alors pourquoi l'aider? Elle refuserait de toute manière.

Il passa son chemin.

Elle est restée là des heures durant.

Elle était ravagée il le voyait.Mais de quel droit il irait avec sa voix mielleuse lui demandais si elle allait bien?

De quel droit lui fils de mangemort serait aller voire l'héroïne de guerre.

Il ne la vit plus.

Hermione souffrait.Beaucoup.Elle avait pris cette habitude de la souffrance continuelle.

Si ses amis avait regarder au lieu de voir auraient-ils pu déceler cette infinie détresse dans ces yeux noisettes.Ils auraient vu cette brillante élève réduite à néant, se tuant peu à peu.

Hermione souffrait d'un mal incurable.

Le deuil ne lui réussissait pas.

Sans parler de cette guerre. Il n'y avait pas eut de mort dont elle était proche.

Mais des morts dans son entourage.

Comme cette sinistre journée de cours.Elle aurait peut être raconté à ses amis.En laissant réellement voir ce qu'elle ressentait pas avec ce sourire de façade en disant « ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est passé », elle aurait dit que ce jour là en arrivant à l'école a 9 heures c'était l'effervescence, des voitures de pompiers à en avoir mal à la tête, les mensonges du personelle scolaire et des enseignants.

Elle savait qu'il était mort.

Qu'il était parti.Mais on ne le dit aux élèves que bien plus tard.

Elle etait anéantie elle l'avait montrée,comme à chaque hommage en son honneur.

Mais tout le monde se disait que c'était normal.

Elle avait perdu un homme qu'elle relier à son grand père.Une personne était au courrant.Cette personne l'encouragea mais ça ne suffit pas.

On disait que c'était normal.

Et puis dans sa famille les décès s'enchaîner.Elle allait à des enterrements sans même savoir le nom, ou le lien qu'elle avait avec cette personne.

Hermione était à bout.C'était sans compter sur son père.Qui suite à cela, sombra dans l'alcool.Sa mère en dépression.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se dit qu'elle serait là pour ses amis.On disait que c'était normal.

Hermione n'était plus qu'un fantôme.Rigolant,s'amusant le jour, pleurant désespérant la nuit.

C'est ainsi que le 6 avril lorsque sa mort venu, elle fut sereine.Elle fut emportée, et guidée par une voix blanche.Rassurante.Hermione se sentir enfin en paix.

Laissant derrière elle d'autres personnes anéanti.On se disait que c'était normal.

Amis,famille,professeurs ils étaient ravagés avec La conviction de ne pas lui avoir tout dit.

Ils étaient à leurs tours détruisent et laminés par le chagrin.

On disait que c'était normal après tout.C'est vrai.Ils continuèrent à vivre.Toujours douloureux.Mais me elle.On disait que c'était normal.

Car après tout la douleur ne disparaît jamais.On vit avec.

Elle était en haut les regardant.Detruite mais en paix.Quel jour étions-nous?Le 6 avril.

Sa dernière pensée en quittant cette planète fut simplement; comme lui.


End file.
